Fallen
by LanaraofEarth
Summary: After being cast out by his family in LA, Wesley leaves and winds up in Sunnydale.
1. Prologue

Title: Fallen  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series are not mine and never will be, no matter how much I might wish otherwise. The characters of both shows belong to Joss Wedon, Fox and other people and companies that I can't remember right at this moment.  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
* Prologue *  
  
The dark SUV drove up to the motel in the waning afternoon light. The neon sign flickered to life as the sun descended below the horizon behind the vehicle.  
  
The words "Sunnydale Motor Inn" glared at the lanky form that emerged from the SUV after cutting the engine.  
  
Dark sunglasses hid the man's eyes as he looked up towards the sign, starring at it, almost in disbelief at what he read.  
  
He swallowed involuntarily, disturbing the white gauze covering his neck. The quick, sharp pain that action caused made him gasp and ripped him from his reverie.  
  
The man shook himself, grimaced, and then retrieved a bag from the vehicle before he kicked the driver's side door shut. .  
  
Shoulders slumped forward, head hung low; he walked, somewhat unsteadily towards the motel office.  
  
Once the necessary transaction was complete and he had thanked the "not so" polite, overweight, grimy manager at the desk, the man walked the few feet to his room.  
  
The dark man stumbled into the shady, seedy motel room. A hideous shade of orange in a loud floral pattern decorated the walls and a matching pattern adorned the quilt, which lay on the two double beds.  
  
The bag in his hand was abandoned as he threw off his leather jacket and fell onto the nearest bed.  
  
The moment his head hit the pillow he was out and didn't hear the sound of his wallet falling from his jacket onto the floor. It flipped open to his driver's licence, where the smiling face of Wesley Wyndam-Price shone up at the cracked, beige ceiling.  
  
* End Prologue * 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Fallen  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series are not mine and never will be, no matter how much I might wish otherwise. The characters of both shows belong to Joss Wedon, Fox and other people and companies that I can't remember right at this moment.  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
* Part 1 *  
  
As soon as the Sun was out of sight the slayer stepped out into the night.  
  
Her golden locks shone in the waning light of day as she made her way to one of the city's many graveyards.  
  
Clad in a black leather jacket and pants Buffy faded easily into the shadows.  
  
She would have been virtually undetectable had it not been for the bright baby blue tee underneath the worn leather…and the whistling.  
  
Buffy whistled softly into the rapidly cooling air as she twirled the wooden stake in her hand around. It was quiet enough to avoid the human population of the city, but loud enough to alert any of the towns slightly less human population.  
  
Buffy's eyes scanned the woodland surrounding her, intent on finding something to pummel her frustrations out on.  
  
* There had better be some undead action going on tonight or…. * Buffy cut that thought off violently as she suddenly realized the double entendre.  
  
* Damnit! No undead action like that…BAD Buffy, bad…that way leads to bad thoughts about a certain Billy Idol wannabe Vamp who is getting dangerously close to having his neutered bad ass taken out for a little sunbathing. *  
  
Guilt, shame and disgust ran through her as Buffy thought about the somewhat more unsavoury activities that she and the peroxide blond vampire had engaged in.  
  
* He doesn't make me happy…EVER, and yet I still go back to him, why the hell do I do that? * Buffy wondered and then the nagging little voice that had been taunting her ever since she had gotten back from the dead reared its ugly head, * Maybe that's because he is the only one who actually WANTS you, who's actually been with you and is still around to tell the tale. *  
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks at the revelation, *Maybe that IS it…no one wants to be around me. My father left. Angel left. Riley left. Mom left. Giles left. Dawn doesn't want to be around me. I can't believe what Tara said…there has to be something wrong with me…there must…otherwise…why do they all leave? *  
  
Hot tears burned a track down the cool checks of Buffys face and she angrily wiped them away.  
  
She wasn't going to break down. Not again. She had to be strong. The slayer was always strong and that was something that she hadn't been lately. She'd been weak and that disgusted her, it filled her with shame and self- loathing.  
  
The first slayer had said so herself. The slayers path was walked alone. No friends. No family.  
  
That didn't mean that she was going to abandon Dawn, Willow or Xander or any of her other friends. But, that did mean that she had to take care of herself, because no one was going to do it for her. She was the friggin' saviour of the world for crying out loud, people looked to her for help and guidance, not the other way around.  
  
At that moment, Buffy locked away a part of herself. The part of herself that she felt was weak.  
  
* I'll show them * she thought to herself, * I don't need any of them. I never have and I never will. Ever. I am a soldier…a killer. I don't think…I just do. Kendra was right. Emotions are my weakness. *  
  
  
  
With that thought in mind, Buffy zipper up her jacket, pulled back her hair into a tight bun and slipped into the darkness.  
  
  
  
* End Part 1 *  
  
  
  
What do you guys think? Continue? 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Fallen  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...maybe R later on  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series are not mine and never will be, no matter how much I might wish otherwise. The characters of both shows belong to Joss Wedon, Fox and other people and companies that I can't remember right at this moment.  
  
Summary: After being shunned by the gang in LA, Wesley leaves and ends up in Sunnydale. Possibly Wes and Buffy shippiness  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
* Part 2 *  
  
Buffy found little demonic activity of any kind that night, save for a Toroth demon who was trying to sacrifice a cat, so she found herself home earlier than usual.  
  
Which allowed her to wake up earlier.  
  
Buffy was up with the rising sun, preparing a, fairly edible, hot breakfast for her growing sibling.  
  
Dawn needed her to be strong, to be the one in charge and that was exactly what she was going to be. If that meant that she had shut a part of herself off from the world, then that was just what she was going to have to do.  
  
Scrambled eggs crackled in the frying pan as the rays of the sun filtered in through the kitchen.  
  
The smell of coffee and bacon permeated the room, a not altogether unpleasant sent.  
  
That was the first thing that Dawn Summers noticed when she opened her bedroom door at 7:40 am.  
  
Her brow creased in confusion at the enticing smells. * I wonder if Tara stayed over last night? Maybe she and Willow have gotten back together * the younger Summers wondered, the thought that her sister might be awake AND cooking never crossed her mind.  
  
Dawn moved towards the bathroom to get ready for school, but her curiosity got the better of her and she turned the other way towards the stairs.  
  
The smells intensified as she descended the stairs and approached the kitchen; Dawn sighed in pleasure. It wasn't often these days that she was able to enjoy a warm, cooked breakfast, not since…  
  
Dawn cut that thought off quickly and instead continued walking until she was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
The young girl stood in shock at the sight that met her eyes. * Demon possession…that is a definite possibility…or some sort of shape shifting demon, maybe? * she mused.  
  
*Right Dawn, cause lots of demons cook their prospective meals or sacrifices breakfast…* although, that last thought might not be too far off, Dawn thought as she witnessed her sister flip a pancake effortlessly into the air before it landed back in the pan and NOT on the tiled floor.  
  
Buffy chose that moment to speak up, "Well, are you going to stand there gawking at me all day, Dawnie, or are you actually going to come in and eat something. Breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day, you know."  
  
Dawn slowly approached her sister, wary of the new "Suzy homemaker" Buffy.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister's behaviour as she flipped the now finished pancake into a plate by the stove. "I'm not a demon, Dawn."  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Right…and the whole Martha Buffy Stewart thing going on here is…what? The result of a profound revelation that you could put your slaying skills to practical use in the kitchen?"  
  
Buffy turned to glare at her younger sibling and waved the spatula in her hand menacingly at Dawn, "I CAN cook, Dawn, contrary to popular belief…besides a double meat special from the double meat palace. Jeese, 'tude much…do you smell anything burning oh sceptical one?"  
  
Dawn unconsciously lifted her nose higher into the air and took in a deep breath.  
  
Buffy gave her a look that screamed * SEE! *  
  
Dawn, still doubtful, cautiously lowered herself onto one of the stools by the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
Buffy gave her sister one more glare for good measure before going to the refrigerator, retrieving a carton of orange juice and plonking it down in front of Dawn.  
  
A second later a tumbler sat beside the carton.  
  
Dawn raise another eyebrow at her sisters behaviour but kept her mouth shut.  
  
The light of the sun suddenly caught the metal on one of the pans on the stove and shone directly into Dawns face. The young girl squinted at the sudden glare and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she shifted her chair out of the sun.  
  
"So…why are you up so early? You don't usually stumble out of bed for like another thirty minutes or so?"  
  
Buffy winced at the reminder of how badly she had been acting lately.  
  
It wasn't Dawns fault that she had been ripped out of heaven and thrust back into this hell. She was just an innocent. One that Buffy loved with all of her heart, who needed her big sisters care and protection.  
  
Buffy plastered a smile on her face, one that almost managed to reach her eyes as she turned to face her sister.  
  
"It was pretty slow last night, so I was able to get back early…so I'm up early."  
  
Dawn still wasn't convinced, "And you're venturing into the land of cooking real food because...?"  
  
Buffy sighed dramatically as she turned off one of the burners. "Because…I figured that since I was up I would be useful and do some cooking. We haven't had a cooked breakfast in awhile and since it's a Friday I though that it might be nice. Happy now, Demon Hunter Dawn? Have a proved my species yet?"  
  
Dawn shrugged her shoulders as she poured herself a glass of juice.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and grit her teeth. No matter what she had promised herself, there were some times when she really wanted to kill her sister; in a nice way, of course.  
  
Buffy had just set a plate of steaming food in front of Dawn when Willow entered the sun filled kitchen, scratching her head sleepily and yawning.  
  
When the young Wicca fully took in the scene before her the "Good morning" that had begun died on her lips.  
  
She stood speechless for several moments as her brain tried to process the information that it was receiving from her eyes.  
  
Buffy was cooking.  
  
Cooking.  
  
Actual food.  
  
Buffy snorted in disgust and turned back to the coffee machine before her.  
  
Dawn went to Willows side and when she didn't respond the young girl snapped her fingers in front of the Wicca's face.  
  
Willow jumped back in surprise and looked down at Dawn, confusion written plainly across her face.  
  
Dawn grinned and patted Will on the shoulder, "I know…and, no, she's not a demon. That's our Buffy. Maybe a little less sane than before, but our Buffy nonetheless."  
  
"I heard that. And just for that little crack I'm giving you the piece of toast that's slightly burnt."  
  
Willow nodded absently at the commentary as she continued to watch her best friend hurry about the kitchen setting two more plates of food on the island before going back over to the coffee machine.  
  
Willow needed caffeine…it was too in early in the morning for this kind of revelation  
  
As Willow dazedly sat herself down on the stool beside Dawn Buffy placed a cup of coffee in front of her.  
  
Willow smiled gratefully up at her best friend and mumbled a sleepy "Thanks." Before continuing, "It smells wonderful, if that's any consolation for my non talking ness just now."  
  
Buffy smiled at her red headed friend, "Maybe, if you can forgive me for trying to kill you the other day."  
  
Willow's smile faltered slightly at the guilt she heard in her best friends voice and reached across the island to pull Buffy into a hug.  
  
Buffy hugged Willow back somewhat uncomfortably, but plastered the "happy Buffy" smile back on her face.  
  
Willow noticed her friend stiffen and when she pulled back to question her Buffy quickly cut her off, "Sorry, I'm just a little stiff from last night…big patrolling and nasties and all that."  
  
Willow nodded somewhat unconvinced by the statement when Dawn piped up, "I thought you said that there wasn't much action of the demon variety last night?"  
  
Buffy's jaw clenched but the smile remained as she replied, "I did and there wasn't, but that Toroth demon was really intent on sacrificing that poor kitty…its amazing the value of a cat in the demon world, I'm telling you. It's really quite disgusting."  
  
The two women seemed satisfied with that answer and Buffy mentally sighed. Acting as if everything was perfectly all right wasn't as easy as it looked.  
  
Buffy retrieved a cup of coffee and a plate of food for herself and joined her family at the table and the three sat in relative silence until Dawn spoke up, "Wow, Buffy, this is…. good…like actually edible."  
  
Buffy flicked a piece of her pancake at her sister for that comment.  
  
"Dawnie's right, Buffy." When the Wicca saw the slayer load another piece of pancake onto her fork Willow hurried to appease Buffy before she ended up with pancake in her hair too, "Not about the actually edible part, but about how good this is. It's really great, Buffy. Hardly any burnt bits…"  
  
A genuine smile lit the slayers face at her friends compliment.  
  
A few minutes later they were done and Willow helped Buffy clean up the kitchen as Dawn went to get ready for school.  
  
As the two friends were washing and drying the pans something suddenly occurred to Willow, "Buffy, don't you have to be at work in like, twenty- minutes?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Nope, today is my day off and I plan to rejoice in not smelling like greasy hamburgers for one day."  
  
A huge smile lit Willows face, "That's great, I only have one class later this afternoon, and I don't think they'll miss me. We could hang out and do girly stuff, it's been so long since we've just been able to hang out and go shopping. What do you say, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy thought about it for a moment, she wasn't sure that she was ready for that kind of "bonding" with Willow yet. However, shopping did use to chase the demons away while she acted like any other normal young person, which was one of the reasons why she used to love it so much.  
  
Buffy turned to her friend, "Sure, why not. It's been awhile. We deserve some healthy spending of money on frivolous items that we will only wear once."  
  
Willow beamed at her friend, grateful that she had agreed. It had been a long time since they had spent any great length of time in each other's company. Their friendship had been so strained ever since the musical day and had only become worse after Willows addiction to Magick.  
  
As soon as the dishes were done the Wicca bounded up the stairs to go and get ready for her day out.  
  
Buffy watched her friend go with a mix of emotions. A part of her was still angry with the witch, and another part was sad at what had happened to the once vibrant friendship that had existed between them.  
  
Buffy pushed her feelings aside, they made her weak and she couldn't afford to be weak.  
  
She was going to go out with her friend and act as if she was back to her old self, for Willows sake.  
  
Buffy was just putting the last of the dishes in the drying rack when the telephone began to ring.  
  
* Who's calling at this time of day? * Buffy wondered to herself.  
  
For a brief moment she hoped that it was Giles calling, he hadn't called in over a month and Buffy missed him terribly.  
  
That thought was cut off angrily and pushed away as Buffy strode over to the ringing device and picked it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
The voice that greeted her startled the usually unflappable slayer as she practically whispered their name, "Cordelia?"  
  
"Yeah and don't say it like that, I'm not the one that was dead and brought back to life."  
  
* Tactful, as always. * Buffy thought ruefully.  
  
"I see you haven't lost your old charm, Cordy."  
  
Buffy heard a derisive snort come from the other end. "That's about as likely as Xander getting a life."  
  
Buffy smiled, it was nice to hear from Cordelia, her straightforwardness was refreshing to the tired slayer. But, as nice as the verbal sparring was, Cordelia rarely called without an ulterior motive, and they usually weren't pleasant.  
  
"Look, Cordy, you obviously didn't call to engage in a round of verbal banter, so what's the what?"  
  
Buffy could hear Cordelia shuffling papers nervously in the background, but when the ex-cheerleader didn't continue Buffy felt a knot of unease form in her stomach.  
  
"Cordy? Cordelia, what is it? What happened, what's going on?"  
  
"I…god I don't know how to say this, I mean, it's so…and he…"  
  
Buffy interrupted impatiently, "CORDY! Tell me…"  
  
With a reluctant sadness, Cordelia relied the whole unfortunate set of events, which had occurred in LA. Connor, Darla, Holtz, Wesley's betrayal, the tainted blood, Connor being stolen away to an alternate dimension and the fact that there was no known way for them to rescue him.  
  
Buffy sank heavily onto one of the kitchen stools in shock.  
  
* Oh my god…. Angel… *  
  
For several moments Buffy sat in complete silence as she tried to digest everything that Cordelia had just revealed to her.  
  
Not only had Angel had a son…with Darla, something that was absolutely impossible, but Angel's son had been kidnapped, taken away from his father with almost no chance of his ever being found.  
  
A lone tear slowly made its way down Buffy's face before she mercilessly clamped down on her sadness; now was not the time.  
  
"Cordy, how is he?"  
  
"Not good…not good at all. He's consumed by grief and rage. He tried to kill Wesley a few nights ago."  
  
Disbelief ran through the young woman's body, followed closely by horror and fear. * He couldn't be back…it wasn't…no… *  
  
"He's not…I mean…"  
  
Catching on to the slayers meaning, Cordy hurried to reassure her, "NO, no, god no. No, he's still our Angel. Mostly."  
  
Buffy was still unconvinced, "Then…how could he…its Wesley…"  
  
Cordelia's voice became hard at the mention of the former watchers name, "Because Wesley stole his son from him and gave him to his enemy. That's how."  
  
When Cordelia said Wesley's name she almost spat it out in disgust.  
  
Buffy was thrown by the hate in Cordelia's voice, never before had she heard such strong emotion in the other woman's voice. But, she wasn't sure that she liked it.  
  
"How is he, Cordelia?"  
  
"Try listening, I just told you. He's…"  
  
Buffy cut her off, slightly irritated, "No…not Angel. Wesley."  
  
Buffy could almost feel the heat of Cordelia's anger through the telephone line, "Alive."  
  
Buffy knew that she wasn't going to get much more information on the subject out of her so she let it drop.  
  
"How are you, Cordelia?"  
  
She heard a long sigh, "About as good as can be expected…I mean, he was just a child, Buffy…a beautiful, innocent little boy. How could anyone…" at that point the ex-cheerleader anger dissolved as anguish overtook her and she broke down crying.  
  
Buffy felt for her friend. She knew that Cordelia and Angel had become closer during their time in LA. There were no words to describe the pain that they all must be in.  
  
She knew that they were doing everything they could, although, according to what Cordy had told her, it wasn't possible to reach the demon dimension.  
  
Of course, that didn't mean that Buffy was just going to sit back and do nothing. She would keep her eyes and ears open, do some investigating of her own and have Willow search the net for any possibilities.  
  
Suddenly, Buffy was able to make out a male voice on the other end of the line, saying something about a princess.  
  
"I'm so sorry Cordelia, you know that if there is anything we can do here, we will do it. We'll do some research here on the hellmouth; see if there is anything that you might have missed, ok. I know that it's not much..."  
  
"It's a lot…thanks." Cordelia replied in a soft voice.  
  
"No problem. Take care of everyone up there. Give Angel my love and, again, if there is anything that you can think of that you need us to do, either up there or here, you just call us alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Take care of him, Cordelia."  
  
She could almost hear Cordelia nod on the other end of the phone as she answered, "Always."  
  
With that the conversation came to a close and Buffy softly placed the phone back onto its cradle.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to break the silence in the wake of the horrible revelations that had just been made.  
  
So the slayer sat, with the sun warming her back, but she didn't feel it. Didn't want to feel it. There was so much pain in this world that it was amazing that anyone survived.  
  
Buffy lowered her head as another tear trailed a path down the planes of her cheek, and then another and another.  
  
Harsh sobs wracked the slayers body and she covered her mouth to silence her cries.  
  
  
  
* End Part 2 * 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Fallen  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...maybe R later on  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series are not mine and never will be, no matter how much I might wish otherwise. The characters of both shows belong to Joss Wedon, Fox and other people and companies that I can't remember right at this moment.  
  
Summary: After being shunned by the gang in LA, Wesley leaves and ends up in Sunnydale. Possibly Wes and Buffy shippiness  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
* Part 3 *  
  
Buffy ran the cold, wet hand towel over her face one more time as she tried to collect herself before either Willow or Dawn returned.  
  
The coolness of the cloth soothed her reddened cheeks and helped to alleviate the dull thump of an impending headache.  
  
After she had calmed herself down enough, Buffy had called Xander and Tara and told them that there was an emergency meeting of the Scooby gang and to come to her place ASAP.  
  
Anya was still nowhere to be found and although Buffy was worried about her friend, at the moment she had a somewhat more pressing issue to deal with.  
  
* So much for having a day off, * Buffy thought, * Not that you really mind * that niggling voice piped in. * You can't tell me that the idea of sitting around and not doing much or having something to focus was actually all that appealing to you in the first place. All that time, alone, thinking about everything or nothing…and then those feelings start to emerge. Slowly at first seeping in until they consumed you and you couldn't fight them off anymore…*  
  
"Stop it, Stop it!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Stop what?" Dawn inquired as she entered the kitchen and made her way to the fridge.  
  
Realizing that she had spoken out loud Buffy turned away from her sibling and ran a weary hand over her face.  
  
"That annoying squirrel was back chewing at the wire mesh again." Buffy lied effortlessly.  
  
Dawn nodded, accepting the lie without a second thought.  
  
"Ok, well, I'll see you later, Buffy"  
  
Buffy whipped around to Dawn, "Hold it!"  
  
Dawn froze in her tracks and turned around to face her sister, a defiant look crossing her features as her hand came to rest on her right hip.  
  
Buffy quickly picked up a brown bag by the fridge, walked over to Dawn and handed her the bag.  
  
Dawn gave the paper bag a highly sceptical look as she asked, "What is this?"  
  
"Lunch."  
  
Dawn's eyes bugged out, "You made me lunch?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes heavenward, "No, it's a freeze dried demon head. Indie did it, why not you?"  
  
Dawn narrowed her eyes at her sister before turning her back and walking through the living room towards the front door.  
  
Willow entered the room a minute later as Buffy heard the sound of the front door opening and she quickly yelled out "Go to the Magick Shoppe right after school!"  
  
All she received by way of an answer was the slamming of the front door.  
  
Willow frowned at the noise, "What was that about?"  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders in nonchalance, "demon heads and Indiana Jones movies."  
  
Willow blinked, "Right, forget that I asked. So, are you ready to have a day of fun at the mall…. whoa, that sounded weird."  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend's antics, "Umm, actually we are going to have to rain cheque on the valley girl routine for the moment."  
  
Willows frown returned, "Oh."  
  
Buffy continued, "Cordelia called. Something horrible has happened and they need our help."  
  
Willow was instantly alert, "What happened? What do they need us to do? Did you call the others? I'm not sure about Anya, though, I don't think that she would want to be here, although she could be useful, then again, I don't even know where she is and…"  
  
Buffy grinned, genuinely, at her friends babbling before she cut in, "I called Xander and Tara and told them that there was an urgent Scooby meeting. They're on their way over. I hope that's ok?"  
  
Willow nodded emphatically, a ecstatic smile appearing on her face at the mention of her ex girlfriends name, "Of course that's ok, why wouldn't that be...oh right, but we're ok now, I mean not like OK back to being a couple OK but, ok…ok?"  
  
Buffy nodded and smiled used to the Wicca's round about way of saying things, although her head was spinning a little, "O.K…so they are on their way, major research party and there we go."  
  
"What about Xander's work?"  
  
Buffy started to make another pot of coffee for the arrival of their friends as she responded, "He's on his honeymoon, remember, or, at least what would have been his and Anya's honeymoon. He's taken the time that he had booked off to think and stuff. Remember?"  
  
"Oh…right…ok. What about Spike?"  
  
The coffee pot went crashing into the sink at the mention of the neutered vampires name.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath to collect herself before she responded, "Spike? Umm, it's daytime, so, he can't come out. You know, turning into a crispy critter and all that not being very appealing to our resident vamp."  
  
*Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Summers…then, maybe you'll actually start to believe it. * The niggling voice interjected.  
  
"Besides," Buffy continued on, "I doubt Spike would be all that willing and ready to do research of any kind when he found out that it would help his sire. Those two aren't really on the best of terms, what with the decades of hatred and all."  
  
As soon as Tara and Xander had arrived everyone assembled in the living room to discuss the issue at hand.  
  
Buffy explained the situation to everyone, amidst disbelief at the mention of two vampires conceiving a human child.  
  
Once everyone knew the situation, they began to discuss what they were going to do about it.  
  
Buffy took charge and began allotting assignments, first she turned to her best friend, "Willow, you're net girl. I want you to look for any information on the demon dimension Quor-Toth. Rituals, portals, demons with the power to open portals etc. I want all of it."  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
Buffy then turned to the other Wicca in the room, "Tara, I want you to look at spells and rituals. But I want you to search through all of the books that we have. I have a key to the Magick Shoppe from when Giles still owned it. Take it and start researching."  
  
Tara nodded her assent.  
  
Buffy then turned to the last occupant in the room, "Xander, I know that this is a difficult time for you and I am sorry to drag you into this, but I need your help with this."  
  
Xander shook his head as he stood up in front of his friend, "No apologies necessary, Buff. I want to help. Plus, it's better than me moping around at that nasty hotel room, which, by the way, is scarier than the Mayor Monster."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Ok, Xander, I want you to go to Spikes crypt. I know that it's not exactly your favourite job in the whole world, but I trust you to keep him in line. Go to him; find out what he knows about the Quor-Toth dimension. Then, I want you to drag his sorry ass to his contacts, find out what they know. If you don't get anything useful I want you to join Tara at the Magick Shoppe and help with the research there. Got it?"  
  
Xander raised his hand in a mock salute, "Aye Aye, Buff."  
  
"Alright and I will go to Willies, see what I can dig up and then I have a few more contacts that I want to try out, when I'm done I'll meet you guys at the Magick Shoppe and we will go from there. Ok, so let's do this."  
  
Everyone nodded and broke off to go perform their allotted tasks.  
  
Buffy followed Willow and Tara as they went into the dining room to collect Willows laptop.  
  
"Guys, I told Dawn to head over to the Magick Shoppe after school, can you guys watch out for her until I get back?"  
  
Both Wicca's nodded and Tara spoke up, "Of course, we'll make sure that Xander orders some pizza too."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Thanks guys. Oh and, once she's done her homework, she can help out with the research."  
  
"Sure." Willow replied.  
  
With that, Buffy headed to the hallway, retrieved her black leather jacket and, clad in form fitting dark blue jeans and a semi transparent red shirt, reminiscent of the sixties, she followed Xander out of the door.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Willies bar never changed, the slayer mused as she entered the bar and pushed through the tacky wooden beads hanging over the entrance.  
  
Buffy had sensed the presence of demons when she had approached the building, and now, she saw five vampires spread out around the place, two Bellarus demons, a Svalock demon, a Dravlin shaman and three humans. In total there were twelve occupants in the bar.  
  
* Not a problem, * Buffy thought. Bellarus demons were slow and Svalock demons, though strong, usually tended to avoid confrontations.  
  
Buffy strode purposefully over to the bar, where Willie currently had his back to her.  
  
Some of the older vamps chose to leave as they sensed the power of the slayer and Buffy watched their movement out of the corner of her eye.  
  
The rest of the occupants were made aware of her presence by Willie's not so subtle greeting once he turned around.  
  
"Slayer! Hey, how are ya, Slayer? How's life treatin' the CHOSEN ONE!!" The latter sentence was yelled.  
  
Buffy suppressed a groan at Willies attempt to alert the demonic occupants of the room to her presence.  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to her, one of the bars occupants raised their head from their table, ears picking up on the word, "slayer".  
  
"So, what can I get for you kid? Got some fine Coralian Rum in here this week. Good stuff, it'll make you grow hair on your chest."  
  
Buffy smiled tolerantly, "As appealing as the idea of having a hairy chest is, I think I'll pass, thanks Willie."  
  
Willie shrugged, no skin off his back, a sober slayer was a less violent slayer. He remembered that from the time that other slayer chick had been in town, the decidedly less sane one of the two.  
  
"Well, if you didn't come here to drink, then what can I do you for? And, just so you know, I would really like it if I didn't get beat up tonight. It makes me look bad in front of the ladies, you know?"  
  
Buffy followed Willies gaze to the two female Bellarus demons sitting in the back. They smiled and blew the bar owner a kiss, with all four of their tongues.  
  
Buffy turned to the bartender with a grimace of disgust, "Of course. I wouldn't want to deny you that…pleasure. *cough* I just want to talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
Willie raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in the air as he picked up a bottle of vodka, "About? Come on, kid, you gotta give me a little more than silence to go on."  
  
Buffy responded as she leant against the bar, "I'm wondering if you know anything about a certain demon dimension called Quor-Toth."  
  
Willie stopped mid-poor and he set aside the bottle, " Quor-Toth, as in the demon dimension that you can only open once or else all hell breaks loose...and I'm talkin' literally here, kid."  
  
Buffy tilted her head, "None other. What do you know?"  
  
Willie moved to the other end of the bar for a moment to take an order, and then came back to the blonde.  
  
"That place is bad news kid, dangerous. Anyone stupid enough to open a portal to that place needs a nice padded cell to go to."  
  
Buffy grinned, "Then sign me up, Doctor."  
  
Willie's eyes widened considerably and he dropped the bottle that was in his hands.  
  
Buffy let out a snort of laughter and brushed back a stray strand of hair.  
  
Willie hurried over to the slayers side and leaned in to whisper, "Please tell me that you're kiddin', kid. This ain't no simple portal we're talkin' about. This is a tear in the wall between dimensions. Somethin' like that can't happen too much, else the wall breaks, and then there's nothin' to stop all of the dimensions from meltin' together into one big gooey, bloody mess. Goodbye hellmouth and goodbye universe."  
  
"I know the dramatics, Willie. But there has to be a way in and out, one that won't destroy existence as we know it in the process."  
  
That was when a drunken voice decided to join in. "I'd like to schee you bloody twy."  
  
The man in the corner who had been half listening to the conversation took another swig of the bottle of gin in front of him.  
  
Buffy ignored the man and continued to talk to Willie, "Willie, you must know something or at least know someone who does. This is important."  
  
When Willie didn't reply immediately, Buffy pouted her lips slightly and blinked innocently at the bar owner.  
  
Willie ran a hand through his greasy hair and leaned in to the slayer, "I might know someone who could help you out slayer, but you can't tell him that I sent you or that I told you anything. This guy is scary…scarier than Spike's psycho girlfriend Drusilla even. I don't want him comin' in here gunnin' for me. I happen to like havin' my head attached to my neck."  
  
The slurred voice interrupted again, "That would be nicshe wouldn't it? I can't even feel my head anymore."  
  
Buffy gave the man an annoyed glare but continued to ignore him; the drunk was hardly worth her time. Although the voice did sound familiar, but she didn't have the patience to figure out why at that particular moment.  
  
"Gimme' a name Willie, or an address."  
  
The drunk piped in again, "Won't do you any soddin' good, none of it. There'sh notink to be done 'bout it. It'sh all over. He'sh gone and dere's no way to get him back. Not from there."  
  
Buffy turned to face the inebriated eavesdropper as Willie went to tend to another customer, "You know, as much you're optimism is really cheering me up and all, do you think you could shut up for two seconds."  
  
The man pushed his chair back and stood to his feet unsteadily as he replied in a slightly elevated voice, "Now lishen here mishy, I don preciate your attitude. I'm your watsher and I desherve some ressspecttt."  
  
Buffy's brow creased in confusion as the man wobbled over to her.  
  
Suddenly, she realized why the voice had sounded so familiar; there was an accent to his voice…  
  
The man stumbled into the overhead light and suddenly the dishevelled form of Wesley Wyndam-Price emerged.  
  
* End Part 3 * 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Fallen  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...maybe R later on  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series are not mine and never will be, no matter how much I might wish otherwise. The characters of both shows belong to Joss Wedon, Fox and other people and companies that I can't remember right at this moment.  
  
Summary: After being shunned by the gang in LA, Wesley leaves and ends up in Sunnydale. Possibly Wes and Buffy shippiness  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
* Part 4 *  
  
  
  
Buffy took in her former watcher's appearance with sorrow, and a little shock. His hair was messed and longer than she remembered, he wasn't wearing any glasses, he had a four o'clock shadow, his clothes were a mess and there was a large bandage wrapped around his neck.  
  
* My god…* Buffy thought * He looks horrible, as if he was the one to have lost his family *  
  
Actually, Buffy mused, that probably wasn't far off the mark. In essence, he HAD lost his family; the one that he had worked to build for approximately the last three years.  
  
"Jesus Wesley…"  
  
Wesley blinked down at the slayer and muttered something to himself before he turned and walked back to his corner table. He didn't need this.  
  
Buffy stood in shock at the condition that Wesley was in.  
  
She knew that he had been hurt badly after the run in with one of Holtz's cronies and that the LA gang were all angry with him for what he did, but she hadn't thought that things had become this bad.  
  
He'd left LA and now he was here, in Sunnydale.  
  
What the hell was he doing here?  
  
Buffy strode purposefully over to the table that Wesley had reseated himself at.  
  
The former watcher poured himself another shot of gin and downed it as the slayer pulled the chair out across from him and sat herself down.  
  
Buffy sat watching the man for a moment, taking in the tired creases by his eyes, the dark circles, the bloodshot eyes and shaking hands.  
  
He wasn't taking care of himself at all. In fact, there was a welcome invitation for death written planely across his face, something that Buffy knew very well; she saw it every time she looked in the mirror.  
  
The problem was, that, in this town, an invitation like that didn't remain open for long; sooner or later his wish would be granted.  
  
Wesley didn't have the advantage of Slayer strength or reputation and with his drunkenness he wouldn't last two seconds in a fight, if he even tried.  
  
As much as she and Wesley Wyndam-Price had never gotten along when he had come to replace Giles almost three years ago, she had seen a change in him over the last three years. She didn't know if she could trust him, but she wasn't about to just sit and watch as he drank his life away.  
  
Buffys eyes softened as they gazed upon the broken man before her, "Wesley? Wesley what are you doing?"  
  
Wesley downed another shot before he replied to the question, without meeting Buffys eyes, "Dwinkin' what the bloody hell doesh it look like?"  
  
Buffy stopped the hand that went to pick up the nearly empty bottle as she spoke softly, "Wes, stop this. It won't make the pain stop, believe me, if it were that simple I would have done it a long time ago."  
  
Wesley jerked his hand away from the gentle grasp of the beauty before him, he didn't need nor want her sympathy. He hated the pity he heard in her voice, he didn't deserve kindness, he deserved pain and death after what he did. He was a failure.  
  
"Jush bugger off would you, Buffy. I don deserve yer pity."  
  
Wesley picked up the bottle again and poured another shot.  
  
Buffys left hand shot out quickly and grabbed the shot glass. She downed it in a second and coughed loudly as a look of disgust crossed her face. * Eww, how can he stand to drink that stuff… *  
  
"Hey! That was my bloody shot, get your own, schlayer."  
  
Buffy held up the shot glass teasingly in her left hand, "You mean this? Nope, I don't think so Wes. I think you've had enough booze. Plus, it's probably not good for your throat."  
  
Wesley lunged across the table to capture the shot glass, but he was drunk and Buffy easily evaded him. She pushed her chair back from the table and crossed her legs as a cocky grin came over her face.  
  
She knew that it wasn't fair to toy with the poor man, but a part of her couldn't help it; the old part of her that used to enjoy playing with the snooty watcher who had barged into her life two years ago and started ordering her around.  
  
Wesley glared at her from his sprawled position across the table and pushed himself up as he yelled at her, "Why can't you jusht leave me da hell a- alooone? You hate me, I'm notin'. Not worth been saved."  
  
A frown marred the features of the slayers face at the words coming from Wesleys lips. * Not worth it? *  
  
"Wesley, we may not have gotten along well when we met, mainly because you were a pompus ass…but…I never hated you. You're worth saving, otherwise I wouldn't be here."  
  
Wesley was taken aback by Buffy words. He didn't understand her kindness, but he didn't like it. It made making him feel good…and that was something that he was dead set against.  
  
He didn't deserve happiness. He was nothing. His father had told him that years ago and although he had fought against it, it was always with him and now, he knew why; because it was true.  
  
The only thing that had given his worthless existence meaning was his work with…was his work in LA and his friends. But now they were both gone…and all that was left was an empty void…and the bittersweet oblivion of alcohol.  
  
With that thought in mind Wesley stumbled over to the sitting slayer until he was standing directly in front of her.  
  
The former watcher finally met his old protégé, although, he conceded, she had never really been his.  
  
Buffy's eyes had watched his movement and as Wesley met them he couldn't help thinking how beautiful they were. Deep, hazel pools, so lovely…so pure. Even when he had been at odds with her, he had always thought her the most amazing creature he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Buffy had a confidence to her that was powerful, but not overbearing or imposing; like Cordelia. No, hers was soft…sweet and almost…shy.  
  
As he moved closer to her, she began to look almost like a wraith, with her golden hair shining in the soft light of the bar. It made her look ethereal, the alcohol probably also contributed to that.  
  
He had expected to find disgust and anger, even hatred in her eyes, but he found none of it. What he found threw him. There was sadness, empathy, pain and above all, understanding.  
  
As if she knew what it was to feel like nothing mattered anymore, and that all that was left in life was pain and despair.  
  
* God she's beautiful *  
  
It was too much, all the emotions. Wesley needed the bottle, to drown it all, make it less painful, less real.  
  
Wesleys eyes shone with tears and pain as he locked eyes with Buffy and she winced at the desolation she saw there, no matter what animosity there might have been between them, no one deserved to be in so much pain.  
  
Wesley spoke in a sorrowfilled voice that was amazingly lucid sounding as he reached out a hand toward her, "Buffy, please, let me have the last consolation left to me."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "It's not all that is left for you, Wesley, and, I'm sorry, but I can't give you this bottle."  
  
Anger raged through Wesley, * how dare she assume she knows what's good for me, just because she is the bloody slayer! *  
  
Wesley exploded screaming as he lunged at Buffy, "Give it to me! You insolent child!!!! It'sh mine!!!"  
  
Buffy pushed the chair back until it fell on the floor, where Buffy did a back roll and quickly rose to her feet, bottle in hand.  
  
Wesley tripped over the fallen chair and fell forward.  
  
Buffy put the bottle down on a nearby table as she tried to reason with the man, "Stop it, Wesley!!! It's not worth it!!"  
  
"NO!! I'M not soddin' worth it!!!" Wesley cried out as he stumbled to his feet and approached the slayer.  
  
"Wesley…" Buffy warned, she didn't want to hurt the already injured man, but he just didn't seem to know when to back down at the moment.  
  
* Probably because he is wasted and feels like he has nothing left to loose. * Buffy's sarcastic inner voice interjected.  
  
Wesley didn't heed the warning and when he came towards her, his eyes almost wild, Buffy sighed and muttered softly, "I'm sorry, Wesley" right before she swung her left leg and delivered a roundhouse kick to his temple.  
  
Wesley fell to the ground with a dull 'thud', unconscious.  
  
Buffy was at his side in a moment, checking to make sure that she hadn't aggravated his throat injury.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her, jumped up to her feet and whirled around, ready for a fight.  
  
Willie put his hands up in surrender, "Whoa there, kid. I ain't gonna try nothin'. Just comin' over to see if you was alright. You know this loser?"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and ran a hand through her slightly dishevelled golden locks.  
  
"Yep, and he's not a loser, Willie. Just sad and very drunk."  
  
Willie nodded, "Right, well when he wakes up tell him that he's worn out his welcome at Willie's. I'm not a big fan of messes in my bar. I try to keep this place as neutral as possible, you know."  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded, "I know, Willie. I'm sorry about the mess. I'll pay for whatever damage, depresso boy here caused."  
  
Willie waved it off, "No problem, kid. It's no big. I'm just glad you knocked him out before he started something that he might not have lived to finish. If you hadn't come along, no tellin' what this guy might have started and with whom."  
  
Buffy knelt down to Wesleys side and looked upon him thoughtfully, with compassion and sadness. "How long has he been coming here?"  
  
Willie looked up as he thought about it, "Umm, I'd say about just under a week. Why?"  
  
Buffy tilted her head to the side as she noticed that a key, with the tag of the Sunnydale Motor Inn on it beside Wesley's still form and responded destractedly, "Just curious. Thanks, Willie."  
  
Buffy then reached down, grabbed the key and Wesley's arm and pulled his dead weight up off the floor.  
  
She slung his right arm over her shoulder as she put her left arm around his back, then turned to face the bar owner, "Sorry, again about the mess, Willie. Oh, and could you do me a favour? Strictly non demonic in nature."  
  
Willie inclined his head, "Anythin'."  
  
Buffy smiled in thanks, "Could you call me a cab? I really don't feel like dragging his sorry butt half way across town."  
  
Willie smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Sure thing, kid. You take care of yourself. Where are you takin' him?"  
  
"To his hotel room. Thanks again, Willie. Night!" Buffy replied as she dragged the unconscious Brit towards to door.  
  
Willie smiled, that girl had the biggest heart he had ever seen. Takin' care of that drunk. Willie shook his head as he responded, "No problem. Night, kid" and went to make a phone call.  
  
  
  
* End Part 4 * 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Fallen  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...maybe R later on  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series are not mine and never will be, no matter how much I might wish otherwise. The characters of both shows belong to Joss Wedon, Fox and other people and companies that I can't remember right at this moment.  
  
Summary: After being shunned by the gang in LA, Wesley leaves and ends up in Sunnydale. Possibly Wes and Buffy shippiness  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
* Part 5 *  
  
Buffy kicked open the door to the dingy motel room and dragged the still unconscious form of Wesley Wyndam-Price inside.  
  
Buffy took a step back as the hideous colour combination of the room assaulted her. * Ugh, yuck, who the hell designs these motel rooms? And why is it that motels are almost always tacky, what…do they go to the same online shopping centre for this crap…nasty motel motifs.com…what are you talking about, Summers, these people probably haven't even heard of the internet, let alone e-commerce. *  
  
Buffy's running commentary continued on as she dragged the Brits drunken form into the room. She couldn't suppress a shudder at the decorating disaster that surrounded her.  
  
Not even Anya's choice in bridesmaid's gowns could compare with the nightmarish décor in the room.  
  
Once she reached the bed closest to the door, the young woman dumped the dead weight of a certain former rogue demon hunter onto it.  
  
Wesley moaned at the movement, but otherwise gave no other sign of waking up.  
  
Buffy grabbed his torso and pulled him up towards the head of the bed.  
  
Wesley groaned again and this time he turned over onto his side away from the slayer.  
  
Buffy ran a weary hand through her hair as she looked down on the dishevelled man before her.  
  
* Oh, Wesley, what are you doing to yourself… * Buffy pondered sadly as she bent down towards him.  
  
Slowly, she removed the black Doc boots on his feet and threw them across the room, where they landed in front of the tiny closet.  
  
She then moved up his body and carefully relieved him of his deep blue cotton jacket, revealing the grey t-shirt clad form beneath.  
  
After sending Wesley's jacket to meet his shoes she turned back to him and stopped short.  
  
* OK…somebody's been working out. *  
  
Buffy couldn't help tilting her head and taking in the body on the bed. Cotton clung to the toned muscles of his chest and Buffy bit her lip. * Nice…*  
  
She then shook herself…* get a grip, Summers. This is WESLEY we're talking about here!! *  
  
Buffy averted her gaze and moved away from the bed towards the room's bathroom.  
  
As she had expected, it was a mess. Clothes and towels hung from the shower railing covered the floor and were slung over the sink.  
  
* Eeeww… * Buffy cringed as she regarded the room. She quickly grabbed what she had come for, a face cloth and the garbage can. She turned on the sink to cold, and wet the cloth before returning to the main room.  
  
Slowly she approached the double bed by the window, placed the garbage pail on the floor, Wesley might need it later and then gingerly perched herself on the edge of the mattress.  
  
Buffy gazed down upon Wesley's face and, despite the fact that he looked like hell; she had to concede that he was actually quite handsome. She liked the facial hair…it suited him.  
  
His somewhat longer hair was slightly wavy and clung to his head. She liked the new do too.  
  
Buffy tenderly placed the cool cloth on Wesley's head; his face was flushed from all of the drinks he had imbibed.  
  
A groan emerged from Wesley's lips and he moved beneath her touch. Buffy soothed the creases on his forehead with the cloth and wondered how on earth she could help this man. She was a mess herself and she assumed that she could help him…  
  
She would, though; there was no doubt in her mind that she would help him in any way that she could…as well as helping Angel.  
  
Wesley's eyelids fluttered open after a few minutes and starred straight into her eyes. His pupils were dilated and he smiled up at her.  
  
The physical sensation of being touched sent shivers down his spin and Wesley's mind focussed solely on the pleasure of the contact.  
  
Buffy rested a palm against his left cheek and he sighed in delight. It felt so good…that simple touch of cool, soft skin against rough, heated flesh.  
  
It felt so wonderful to be so close to someone without having to fight.  
  
Buffy frowned slightly, but caressed the warm skin beneath her hand in an attempt to soothe the troubled ex-watcher.  
  
Wesley's vision was somewhat clouded, but he could see Buffy, her golden strands falling like waves of silk about her face. Not like Fred…hers was… Wesley cut that thought of ruthlessly, he may have been drunk, but the thought of her, with Gunn and with her back to him, angry…hurt beyond words…  
  
Instead, the lost man focused his gaze on Buffy's hazel eyes. They were intoxicating.  
  
Her expressive, soulful eyes gazed down upon him and he began to drown in their depths.  
  
Slowly, Wesley brought his left hand up and cupped itself over the hand on his cheek.  
  
Buffy was confused by the play of emotions on Wesley's face and his sudden actions, but her train of thought was cut off as Wesley suddenly did something even more shocking.  
  
He wanted to…had wanted to in his deepest fantasies, but never allowed himself to acknowledge…but she was so close…so beautiful  
  
Wesley grabbed hold of her hand softly but firmly and pulled the slayer down to him, until she was sprawled across his chest, their faces almost touching.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in surprise and she went to chastise him when his mouth captured hers.  
  
* Bliss…this is bliss * Wesley thought, * Soft…so soft…always wondered…soo good, so sweet…makes it all go away…nothing else * And there wasn't.  
  
All Wesley felt, all that he knew, at that moment was the soft, supple flesh laying on top of him and the tender lips that he was flicking his tongue across.  
  
Nothing else existed.  
  
Buffy was immobilized by shock for a moment and could feel Wesley's lips caressing her own in a lazy, but desperate kiss. * What the hell was he doing? Was he really that eager to die a horrible death *  
  
But he wasn't thinking clearly, he was drunk and in emotional turmoil…he didn't know what he was doing…he was just trying to forget, like she had been when she'd…with…  
  
The sensation of Wesley's tongue sliding along her lips brought Buffy back to herself. She broke away from his ravaging lips as she tried to roll off of him.  
  
Wesley's lips attached themselves to her neck and proceeded to do very UN- watcher-like things to it. His rough, unshaven cheek nuzzled against her collarbone and sent shivers down her spine. The hard texture created very pleasurable sensations that, had Buffy been standing, she surely would have collapsed into a puddle on the floor.  
  
She could easily have punched him, she should have, but she really didn't want to hurt him.  
  
Wesley's grip tightened as his right arm traveled along her back to press her more fully against him, the other buried itself in the soft tresses tickling his face.  
  
He growled at her and flipped them over until Buffy was beneath him with his hips nestled between her thighs.  
  
Wesley attacked her mouth more vigorously and Buffy bucked against him to try and push him off of her.  
  
Wesley growled low in his throat and ground his lower body into her.  
  
Buffy gasped out at the sensation. His hard length pressed against her and he ground into her again.  
  
Buffy couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped her and she ground herself back against him.  
  
Wesley nipped and sucked a tingling path along her shoulder and sent shivers racing along her spine.  
  
She had to stop this…this wasn't right…it wasn't…she needed to stop it…  
  
That was the last thought that crossed her mind as Buffy's rational mind shut down and gave in to the feelings within her.  
  
When his mouth rose to meet hers again Buffy didn't try to stop him and their mouths met hungrily.  
  
Her lips slid along his and opened when his tongue demanded entrance.  
  
His tongue plunged into her, as his lower half longed to. Their tongues duelled, caressed and battled for dominance.  
  
The rational Buffy tried again to get through, but it was drowned out by the sensations Wesley was evoking in her.  
  
She felt alive.  
  
More alive then she had felt in a very long time.  
  
Her hands came up and held him against her, caressing the sinew of muscles beneath his shirt. The feeling of a warm body so close to her own was intoxicating. It had been so long since someone so warm had wanted her, touched her.  
  
His strong hands slid along her sides, one came to rest at the underside of her breast and the other cupped her face lovingly.  
  
It was addictive, having what one had longed for.  
  
Their mouths melded again and again, tongues thrusting and bodies moving sensually along one another.  
  
Wesley moved away from her mouth again and kissed his way down to the junction at her shoulders, where her scar was and bit down on it. Buffy arched up against Wesley and cried out in pleasure.  
  
Her nails dragged along his back as her thighs clung to him like a vice.  
  
Wesley moaned aloud, her name on his lips.  
  
That brought her crashing back to reality.  
  
* What am I doing!?! Oh my god!!! *  
  
Buffy used her slayer strength to push Wesley off of her and she quickly jumped off of the bed.  
  
Wesley was practically panting as he looked up at her dazedly. His drunken mind hadn't quite processed everything yet.  
  
Buffy was breathing heavily, her hormones running wild. She had to get a hold of herself.  
  
* She's looks ravaged…and sexier than hell * A semi-lucid part of Wesley thought.  
  
Her hair was in disarray, her jacket undone, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.  
  
The heated look that Wesley was giving her was too much and Buffy turned away from it. However, that did nothing to stop the heat of his gaze from boring into her back, spreading fire along every nerve in her body.  
  
Buffy lifted her eyes in desperation, searching for a way out and she caught sight of the door not four feet away from her and dashed towards it.  
  
Once there she swung it open and ran out into the night, leaving a dazed, aroused Wesley to collapse back onto the bed as the door slammed shut.  
  
  
  
* End Part 5 * 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Fallen  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...maybe R later on  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series are not mine and never will be, no matter how much I might wish otherwise. The characters of both shows belong to Joss Wedon, Fox and other people and companies that I can't remember right at this moment.  
  
Summary: After being shunned by the gang in LA, Wesley leaves and ends up in Sunnydale. Possibly Wes and Buffy shippiness  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
* Part 6*  
  
  
  
Buffy ran. She ran hard and fast into the cold darkness of the night. Her hair whipped about her face as she blazed a path across the city, putting as much space between herself and that hotel room as possible.  
  
Buffy pushed all thoughts of the drunken ex-watcher she had left violently away. She was NOT going to think about the line of stumble along his cheek, which had rubbed sensually along her skin, or the feel of his warm, firm hands grasping at her body or the trail of fire that had been lit by the sensation of his lips on hers.  
  
*DAMNIT!!!! STOP!!! * Buffy screamed at herself and pushed her limits. Her speed increased and soon she had left the confines of the city on the hellmouth.  
  
Adrenaline pumped through her vines, filling her with euphoria and heightened senses.  
  
She could hear the sounds of the night creatures, the ones not of demonic origins. Every sound, that of a car door slamming shut, two people talking, a dog barking…she heard all of it.  
  
Buffy focused her mind on the sensations. The feel of the wind against her face, the dance of her hair around her head, the pounding of her feet against the ground and the hammering on her heart in her chest.  
  
Her slayer senses reached out, and she could suddenly feel the presence of demons around her.  
  
The slayer came to a dead stop. She slowly shut her eyes and just focused on the sensation, the knowledge that something demonic was lurking nearby. IT was close, not more than a few feet away and it had a human with it. She wasn't exactly sure how it was that she knew this, but somehow she did and she trusted what she felt.  
  
Buffy caught site of a tree to her right, one of its branches hung just above her head. Without making a sound, the slayer jumped into the air, caught hold of the branch and swung herself onto it. She landed steadily on her feet and climbed through the tree until she saw her prey.  
  
A vampire. *No biggee and a fairly new one by the looks of it *. It was sitting by a newly dug grave with a human male lying unconscious on the ground beside it.  
  
* So he's waiting for his childe to rise, must be new, most vamps couldn't care less …and he brought a snack…ahhh…. how sweet…well at least I know that I can kill two tonight, instead of just one…yeah for Buffy!! * Buffy smirked as she regarded the vampire. It was male, with long hair, tied with something, wearing a deep red tunic, tied at the waist with a black, thick leather belt and a bronze medallion on the front. Purple pants covered his legs. * All right, what the hell is with the outfit buddy, get turned at a renaissance festival? Cause, that just ain't pretty. Oh well, you'll be slayed soon enough and then I won't have to look at that hideous colour combo. *  
  
Buffy grinned down at the soon to be dusted vamp, a feral gleam in her eyes. Her heart still beat wildly in her chest; she was in a desperate need for a good fight.  
  
Suddenly, the odd feeling returned that something else was near and Buffy turned her head in time to see three more creatures arrive. Two of them were demons, she could sense that no problem, but the third one…there was something off about that one. She shook it off and focused on the fact that she could final find some release for her energy.  
  
The creatures wore hooded cloaks, making it hard to distinguish their species. They moved as one towards the vamp, who nodded at them when he noticed their arrival.  
  
* Goody, * the slayer thought, * more play pals! *  
  
The night was suddenly looking much better to the slayer.  
  
The feral gleam in her eyes, the slayer jumped off of her perch, flipped in the air and landed on the ground behind the three newcomers.  
  
Buffy cocked her head to the side, a sly grin forming on her face as the three demons turned around to face her.  
  
Buffy got her first look at the demons, the two on the outside had red skin, scales running down their nose and along their cheeks. Their eyes shone bright yellow.  
  
The third, the one in the middle, remained hidden beneath the shadows of its cloak. There was something about that one.  
  
Buffy could feel power coming off of it in waves. She almost stumbled back at the raw power. It was almost overwhelming, her head suddenly felt heavy and Buffy shook her head to clear it. She was about to enter into a fight; she needed all of her sense at their strongest.  
  
That was when the middle one chose to speak, its voice low, and it rumbled across the cold of the night.  
  
It seemed to glide along the waves of power emanating from its form and the words reached Buffy almost as if in slow motion.  
  
"You're early…" with that enigmatic statement hanging in the air the creature raised one deceptively human looking hand, its palm towards her and suddenly she was hit with a waved of energy and thrown backwards into darkness.  
  
*******************  
  
End Part 6 


	8. Chapter 7

I'm not completely sure about this part….let me know what you guys think.  
  
Lanaraofearth  
  
  
  
Title: Fallen  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...maybe R later on  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series are not mine and never will be, no matter how much I might wish otherwise. The characters of both shows belong to Joss Wedon, Fox and other people and companies that I can't remember right at this moment.  
  
Summary: After being shunned by the gang in LA, Wesley leaves and ends up in Sunnydale. Possibly Wes and Buffy shippiness  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
* Part 7 *  
  
  
  
Buffy turned around in a circle in confusion as she took in her surroundings. She was surrounded by a desert vista. Shrubs dotted sand dunes in the distance.  
  
She recognized this place.  
  
"You should…its your home."  
  
Buffy whipped around in the direction of the voice. It couldn't be…she was….  
  
"I know what I am, sister…. but the real question is…do you remember who you are?"  
  
Kendra's rich voice floated across the warm, dry desert air.  
  
Buffy stared in shock at her lost sister. Kendra was clothed in what looked to be a skirt of African design that wrapped around her lower body, its red and orange hues complementing her complexion. Her upper body was clad in the shirt that she had been so fond of when Buffy had first met her, the one that had been destroyed in the fight with Spike and Drusilla.  
  
Spike…  
  
Unbidden thoughts of the peroxide blond vampire raced through Buffy's mind.  
  
"You have fallen, my sister." Kendra spoke softly from where she stood, bathed in the golden sun.  
  
Buffy stood back in the shadows, her eyes blinking at the sudden harshness of the sun.  
  
"What are you talking about? Where am I?"  
  
A frown marred Kendra's beautiful features, "You already know the answer to both of those questions."  
  
And, Buffy found that she did. She had fallen from heaven and from her path.  
  
She was lost in a world of darkness and pain and she didn't know how to find the light anymore. It used to be so easy to find the good in everything…in every person, every action…hell…Xander had once even referred to her as the Hellmouths version of Pollyanna.  
  
Not any more. For now, no matter how hard she tried, she could not find the light of the day…she could not relish it, could not embrace it.  
  
It burned her, as surely as it did a vampire.  
  
Kendra nodded from where she stood. "You have ignored us, ignored yourself and have fallen into the darkness. We have lost many warriors of late. But you are only lost, not gone…you must fight…fight your way back to your path."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Why? Why does it matter any more what I do? I live in hell, every day…I see it all around me, the pain, the hurt, the despair…all of it…I'm tired of looking for my path…what's the point in trying?"  
  
"If you do not try, then you will drown…but not just you…everyone. The world, everyone you love, and everyone you care for…they will all die. You must not look…feel, trust yourself, even the parts that frighten you and you will find it."  
  
Buffy screamed out in frustration and jumped into the light, it burned her skin…the pain ripped through her, but she didn't care…in fact…she relished it. At least it was something.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me? What more can I give you? I gave you my innocence, my life, my love, my mother…my soul…there is nothing left for you to take!!!"  
  
Kendra sighed in sadness as the rays of the sun were suddenly blocked out by a cloud, "Nothing was taken…you gave yourself freely…to help those who could not or would not help themselves. There is more in you then you realize…much more and you will need it when the storm arrives."  
  
With that Kendra turned to the horizon and Buffy followed her gaze. Large, black storm clouds hung on the horizon. Lightning flashed and suddenly the air around them grew colder, less inviting.  
  
What the hell was going on? What more could they ask of her? What did they expect her to do? Buffy turned to face Kendra and the other slayer met her gaze evenly "We only expect you to be who you are…the slayer."  
  
"Wha..?" Buffys question was cut off as she was suddenly jerked out of her dream and into the waking world.  
  
Buffy sat up quickly and looked around herself in confusion. Her back muscles complained against the jarring movement, but the slayer ignored it and got to her feet.  
  
It was still dark, but Buffy could almost smell the dawn.  
  
Dawn….  
  
She needed to get home, her sister would be up soon and she needed to be there for her.  
  
Buffy took in her surroundings…she was still in the old cemetery outside of town…what was she…  
  
And then she remembered.  
  
The vampire…. and then the three demons…  
  
That one in the middle…. the power…. and then she had been thrown away from them and obviously knocked unconscious.  
  
Buffy looked around for any sign of the vampires or demons, or even of the human that had been with them, but there was nothing.  
  
They had left her there…  
  
* That doesn't make sense…why would three demons and two vampires just leave an unconscious slayer lying in a cemetery? Why didn't they kill me? * Although she didn't like to admit it, the slayer was somewhat disappointed with that knowledge.  
  
Something was most definitely off.  
  
Buffy scanned the area around her and found five sets of foots prints all leading away from the newly disturbed grave…* Looks like Junior woke up… *  
  
A flash of guilt ran through the slayer as she thought about the fate of the poor unconscious man that the sire had taken. He was most likely dead by now.  
  
Buffy pushed away the guilt, she had to, otherwise it would consume her.  
  
When she had first become the slayer it had driven her to the edge, the knowledge that she was the chosen protector of the innocent and the weak, but that there were times when she could not always save them. Every time she had looked in the paper or watched the news she had felt the guilt of peoples deaths hanging heavily over her head, she had felt responsible. If she let it, the guilt would take her to an even darker place than she already inhabited and she wasn't willing to go there.  
  
Buffy followed the sets of prints through the cemetery until they split up…the two demons seemed to just disappear, the vampires headed south, back towards Sunnydale and the other…which must have been the mysterious middle demon headed west, further into the cemetery.  
  
Buffy made a decision and followed the tracks of the other demon. By the looks of the tracks in the ground, it had the weight and build of a human.  
  
She continued to follow the trail until it came to an abrupt end, right before a tombstone.  
  
Buffy looked up and inhaled sharply at what met her eyes.  
  
Joyce Marie Summers  
  
1953-2001  
  
Loving Mother and Friend  
  
Her two Daughters will miss her  
  
Buffy's heart beat hard in her chest and her breathing was laboured, * What the hell is this? **  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
It knew who she was.  
  
It led her here on purpose.  
  
Buffy spun around, her eyes searching every shadow and crack for any sign of the mysterious demon.  
  
A whisper suddenly brushed against Buffy's mind and she whirled around to find the source of the sound.  
  
She couldn't make out what it was saying, it was garbled…she couldn't understand and she wasn't exactly sure that she wanted to, there was something in the sound that set of her spidey sense.  
  
Buffy glared into the darkness surrounding her. "Instead of playing head games with me why don't you just come out and play like a good little boy?"  
  
Silence answered her.  
  
Buffy became irritated…she had just been blasted or whatever the hell it was, across a cemetery and then been treated to a vague prophetic slayer dream and now the sick creep wanted to mess with her mind…well she could play too.  
  
"Ahh, what's whittle demon afraid of the big bad slayer…well I'm tellin' ya the little creepy whisperings are more annoying then frightening. The next time you want to play ghost try the Patrick Swayze's way…it's much more effective and not to mention, that man has the body of a god…"  
  
Buffy's rant was cut off abruptly by the sensation of cold fingers running down her spine.  
  
Buffy was prepared to whirl around and attack the touchy-feely demon but found that she couldn't move. That's when she felt something cold pushing its way inside her head, forcing its will upon her.  
  
Panic welled inside of her for a moment, but she crushed it down. She concentrated carefully, attempting to see if she had any control of her body, but she still couldn't move.  
  
The fingers traced each vertebrae along her spine, seemingly going right through her jacket and shirt, touching her skin.  
  
Its fingers were warm to the touch as they continued their exploration upward.  
  
Buffy clenched her teeth in anger. "As much as I enjoy helping demons with their slayer anatomy homework…I have to say that I'm not really the touchy feely type. So why don't we just skip the creepy prelude and get to the part where I kill you."  
  
The hands continued their movement, headless of the threat as they came to rest at the base of her neck, reverently touching the skin there. One finger slowly trailed a path along her skin, burning a mark onto her flesh.  
  
Buffy bit back a scream at the pain that coursed through her, travelling from the burning mark on her neck up to her brain and down through her spine. It was as if a surge of energy coursed through her as the creature branded her and Buffy arched back in pain.  
  
And then it was over.  
  
Buffy collapsed to her knees on the ground, heaving gulps of air into her lungs as her vision swam dangerously before her.  
  
Buffy lifted her head to search for the demon, but as she did she felt the barest of movements, a shift in the air and she knew that, whatever it was, was gone.  
  
It took several moments before she was able to move again and the slayer stretched her muscles which had been tense with the effort to break from whatever hold the creature had over her and the searing pain of whatever energy it had poured into her body.  
  
Buffy gave her mothers grave another longing glance, then she turned and made her way back to Sunnydale…she wanted some answers and she knew some vampires that might just be able to help her out.  
  
*************************  
  
End Part 7 


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Fallen  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...maybe R later on  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series are not mine and never will be, no matter how much I might wish otherwise. The characters of both shows belong to Joss Wedon, Fox and other people and companies that I can't remember right at this moment.  
  
Summary: After being shunned by the gang in LA, Wesley leaves and ends up in Sunnydale. Possibly Wes and Buffy shippiness  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
* Part 8 *  
  
  
  
The early morning rays of the sun shone brightly through the worn shades of the old motel room, lighting the still form of the man on the bed.  
  
His dishevelled hair stood up at all ends as it rested against the musty pillow, his body sprawled across the double mattress.  
  
His body twitched in the light, fighting consciousness.  
  
Wesley slowly came to with a groan.  
  
His eyes blinked as sleep released its clutch on him and he grimaced in pain as the light of the sun scalded his eyes. His right hand quickly came up to block the rays as the pain of a splitting headache hit him.  
  
He fell back onto the bed as a muttered "bloody hell" escaped his lips on a moan of pain.  
  
That was when a soft, somewhat facetious, yet definitely feminine, voice broke the stillness of the room. "Good morning to you too, Sunshine."  
  
Wesley jerked upright in his bed and then cursed again as the blood rushed to his head and the headache intensified. Hung over and irritated at being disturbed he bit out "What the bloody hell are you doing here."  
  
Buffy smirked at the response, "Charming as always, Mr. Wyndham-Price. I thought that you might need these." With that Buffy held up a cup of coffee in one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other.  
  
Wesley fell back onto the bed again, what the hell was she doing here?  
  
Wesley had tried to make sure to avoid her at all costs since he had gotten here, not wanting to run into his disapproving protégé and seeing the "I knew it" smirk on her face that would surely result after she learned of his disgrace and failure.  
  
What was she doing here anyway? How did she know that he was here?  
  
"I dragged your sorry British butt back here, that's how I knew you were here." Buffy spoke after seeing the question on his face.  
  
He didn't remember…did he remember any of it?  
  
Looking at him now she had feeling that he didn't.  
  
It hadn't been easy for Buffy to come back this morning, but she had forced herself to. Whether Wesley wanted to admit it or not…he needed someone and although she may not have been the most ideal of candidates…she was going to have to do for the time being.  
  
Wesley slowly drew himself up from the bed until he was standing awkwardly and stumbled over to the bathroom as he replied, "Well that's just fuckin' marvellous then…come to gloat?"  
  
Buffy frowned in confusion at the retreating form of the brit, * Gloat? What is he talking about? *  
  
Buffy sat in silence as she heard the sound of the water running. * He's been doing this for a while. * the thought suddenly occurred to her.  
  
The fact that he hadn't stumbled out of bed and ran to the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach after consuming the amount of alcohol that he had spoke volumes. His body had built up a tolerance to some of the alcohols effects. He'd drinking for far too long.  
  
She still wasn't exactly sure why it was that she was there. * that's not really true now is it? * her nagging inner voice piped in.  
  
Buffy sighed, * Can't you ever just shut up? * * Nope!* the inner voice replied which a tad too much enthusiasm for the slayers liking.  
  
* I have GOT to stop drinking double lattes. *  
  
Although, she had to concede that the pain in the butt inner whatever it is wasn't all wrong. As much as she didn't want to admit to it, she felt an odd kinship with the man currently cleaning up in the bathroom not more then a few feet away.  
  
He was hurting…and so was she.  
  
He felt alone. Ashamed….and so did she.  
  
They were both trying to hide in the darkness…when they belonged in the light, no matter how hard they fought against it.  
  
Buffy shifted her gaze towards the bathroom as the ex-watcher emerged and blinked in surprise when she came face to face with a half naked Wesley Wyndham-Price.  
  
* DAMN!*  
  
Buffy titled her head as she regarded the well-muscled chest before her. * I never knew that watchers could come in this make and model…I should have asked for an exchange long ago! *  
  
Not that she would have traded Giles in for anything, he was her father, in every way that matter.  
  
Suddenly, the unbidden image of Giles shirtless came to mind and Buffy cringed, *EEEWWW, that wasn't nice… *  
  
Buffy focused back on the man in the room as Wesley walked over to the closet and retrieved a black button up shirt.  
  
Unconsciously, Buffy's tongue darted out to lick her lips as his muscles shifted with the movement and her eyes were drawn to the tight behind clad in form fitting jeans.  
  
Suddenly the memory of those jean-clad hips grinding down against hers came to mind and a shiver of pleasure raced down her spine.  
  
Buffy shook herself…. * bad thoughts…bad…bad thoughts…. *  
  
As Buffy had become caught up in her thoughts Wesley had donned the shirt and was attempting, poorly, to do up the buttons.  
  
He raised his eyes and they came to settle on the bottle of aspirin sitting invitingly beside the delicious smelling coffee.  
  
Wesley grit his teeth…he wasn't about to accept anything from his former charge.  
  
With determination he stood straighter and buttoned up the shirt as far as he was able to, which didn't end up being very far.  
  
Buffy was treated to a lovely view of his well-defined pecs as stood up to face her. She smirked at the wilful determination she saw firmly in place in his eyes and on his face.  
  
Fine…he wants to show me that he doesn't need pity and doesn't want the coffee, that's fine with me…he can have the splitting headache all day…won't bother me.  
  
"What is it that you want exactly, Buffy? This isn't the mall…go home. " Wesley finally spoke up glaring down at the smirking young woman, her cocky attitude always had gotten under his skin. He wasn't sure why it was that she was here, but he didn't need her.  
  
Buffy crossed her legs and lounged back in the chair as she regarded the man before her and replied, "Nothin'. Just hangin'. Thought that since the mall was closed I might spend the afternoon with a sour drunk who still, in three years, hasn't managed to retrieve the pole from his ass."  
  
Wesley's eyes narrowed dangerously, anger bubbling in his veins. "You have no idea what has changed in the last three years…obviously nothing has here. You still haven't grown up enough to become more then an irritating, immature, blond."  
  
That one hit home.  
  
Buffy hid the wince at the bard and plastered a fake smile on her face…she'd become an expert at hiding her feelings lately.  
  
Sarcasm lacing her words she bit back, "Ouch, Wes. That hurt…learn that at Watchers school? Very astute of you, you noticed the colour of my hair…now, how about your next lesson teach you how to grow a back bone?"  
  
Buffy didn't know why she was being so harsh on the poor man, she knew that he was hurting…but damnit he just pissed her off with his "I'm British, so there for I am bigger and better than you are, not to mention I have a name so long there had to be a hyphen in it to break it up".  
  
Wesley barked out a laugh at that, "I have more of a backbone then you're tiny little frame could ever conceive of carrying."  
  
Buffys brow raised at the comment, "Now there's the ego the size of Texas that I was looking for…cause it was no where to be seen last night."  
  
Wesley shook his head. The girl just never gave up did she?  
  
He wasn't exactly sure what went on last night other than he got monumentally drunk, because he'd only had one nightmare last night, but he somehow knew that she had tried to be nice to him. Which pissed him off further. She hated him…he wasn't quite so pathetic that he wanted her pity.  
  
"It went for a vacation…had a great time, now its back, so you can just go home to your nice little perfect life now."  
  
Buffy snorted, a decidedly unladylike gesture that caused Wesley's eyes to widen in surprise.  
  
"That was a good one, I like that."  
  
Wesley threw a confused look Buffys way but decided not to respond. Although she had smiled at his remark there was a sadness that had crept in unbidden. A moment later it was gone and the cocky attitude was back, firmly in place.  
  
Whatever it was that she was hiding, he had enough to deal with without her added problems. He knew that he was being selfish but he pushed the guilt away; just one more thing to add to the growing list of regrets and disappointments that made up his life.  
  
Wesley crossed the room and opened the motel room door and waited patiently for Buffy to get the hint.  
  
Buffy remained where she was and just starred at the dishevelled man. He wanted her to leave…well it just wasn't his lucky day.  
  
Wesley sighed in annoyance as he rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Leave, Buffy. I don't want you here."  
  
Buffy's gaze softened as Wesley's shoulders began to sink with the amount of self-loathing he was carrying around with him. "I know that, Wesley."  
  
Wesley met her gaze, but couldn't hold it when he found a soft compassion there. Damnit, why couldn't the girl simply remain irritating so he could at least maintain an excuse for being an ass to her.  
  
"Then use a few of the grey cells I know that you have tucked away in there and go."  
  
Wesley cringed at the harshness of the words, but couldn't take them back now and if they managed to make her leave, then it was almost worth it.  
  
Buffy rose to her feet and walked over to join Wesley at the door. "You're a pain in the ass, Wesley Wyndham-Price."  
  
She got a smile out of him them, albeit a crooked one. "Glad to see you finally noticed."  
  
Buffy grinned back up at him, "Yep…and it's a good thing that it's a semi- cute one, otherwise I would have wiped the floor with it three years ago."  
  
With that comment lingering in the air, Buffy took the door from his hands and closed the door softly behind her.  
  
* End Part 8 * 


End file.
